


i'll make it up to you

by ariesxdraco



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Jovente, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, may onting fluff, modern jovente au???, pero puro smut, taglish???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: Vicente missed Joven. Joven promised to make it up to Vicente.





	i'll make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Isang pagbati sa aking mga ka-uwu/ka-ensaymada. Unang fanfic ko sa fandom pero nsfw agad. Grabe, grabe talaga. This is what happens when I daydream during my boring lectures, guys.
> 
> Anyway, nawa'y matuwa kayo. Sinubukan kong gawing pure tagalog pero di kaya ng powers ko.
> 
> Also, I took advantage of my creative license haha
> 
> find me on twitter!! @//avocaries
> 
> (additional notes: Baka may magreklamo, Joven is already 22 y/o dito oke? Tapos isang taon lang tanda ni Vicente sa kanya.)

Joven closed his eyes and focused on his breathing to calm down his heart. A smile graced his lips when he felt a hand caress his hair though he did not open his eyes. An arm then wrapped around his naked torso and pulled him close, eliciting a chuckle from the young man.

"Ang clingy ata natin ngayon?"

His boyfriend, Vicente, hummed and tightened his arms around Joven, "Bakit? Ayaw mo ba?"

Joven chuckled once more and shook his head, "Wala naman akong sinasabi, mahal."

"Na-miss lang talaga kita," Vicente answered with a sigh, "Halos dalawang linggo tayong hindi nagkita."

It was Joven's turn to sigh. The past weeks have been hell for both Joven and Vicente. Well, mostly for Joven due to his academic and organizational activities in the university. Disadvantages of being an active graduating student, he guessed. Luckily for him, Vicente understood him and his priorities. Though, he does feel guilty from time to time whenever he wasn't able to at least spend a few minutes with his partner due to his tight schedule.

"I missed you too. Pasensya ka na. Alam mo naman ang ganap sa university pag malapit nang matapos ang isang semester," Joven coaxed softly, turning around to face Vicente, "I'll slowly make it up to you. I promise."

Vicente looked at him fondly for a few seconds before giving him a small smile then a chaste kiss was placed on his lips causing him to smile as well.

"Naiintindihan naman kita. Ganyan din naman ako sa trabaho minsan," Vicente paused and stared at Joven, a smirk started forming on the older's gorgeous lips, "Pero since sabi mo babawi ka...you know, you can start now."

Joven felt the hand that was initially placed on his hips move down to his butt. The act made him blush and his eyebrows shot up slightly from surprise.

Vicente, noticing that he has caught the younger off guard, chuckled lowly, "Hanggang ngayon ba naman, mahal? Ang cute mo talaga."

Without waiting for Joven's reply, Vicente leaned forward and captured Joven's soft but lightly kiss-swollen lips. The older man moved on top of Joven without breaking their kiss.

Joven circled his arms around his lover's neck, threading his fingers through the man's soft locks. He was too engrossed in making out with Vicente that he yelped and pulled back when he felt a teasing finger on his still slick entrance.

"T-teka, kakatapos lang natin," despite his protest, Joven moaned when Vicente let one finger slip inside the young man's entrance.

"Round two," Vicente muttered against his ears before biting his earlobe gently.

Joven was only able to let out a whimper and tilt his head back when another finger entered him without warning. He closed his eyes once again, relishing the intense feeling that Vicente was bringing to him.

"You should see yourself right now," Vicente uttered while staring at the debauched young man under him, "Flushed, disheveled, and all mine," with that said, Vicente crooked his fingers and aimed for Joven's bundle of nerves that would make the other writhe wildly underneath him.

Joven's eyes shot open and his body arched up from the bed. Vicente has found his sweet spot and he is abusing it, "V-vince, ah," he bit his lower lip to prevent more noise from escaping.

"Dapat ko bang itigil?" Vicente teased, slowing his fingers down.

Joven shook his head but did not say anything. Instead, he started moving his hips to fuck himself on Vicente's lithe fingers.

Vicente was almost caught off-guard by what his lover was doing but he does know that Joven gets carried away in moments like this that the younger doesn't even realize what he's doing.

The older breathed heavily through his nose to prevent himself from completely going out of control, "Shit, Joven."

Joven felt Vicente's fingers pull out from him, leaving him a feeling of emptiness. He opened his eyes and stared back at his boyfriend who was looking at him intently before reaching to the side to get the packet of condom from the bedside table.

He watched Vicente shakily slide the condom down his obviously aching cock and slicked himself with lube while cursing under his breath.

Joven spread his legs even wider so that the older could properly settle between him. He wrapped his legs around Vicente's waist, pulling him closer which elicited a light chuckle from the other.

"Kalma lang, mahal. Darating tayo diyan," Vicente said with a teasing tone.

Without saying anything back, Joven reached forward to pull down Vicente's head towards his and caught the man's lips. Vicente returned the kiss with much fervor.

Despite feeling the blunt head of Vicente's cock nudge past his entrance, Joven continued kissing the man deeply. He only pulled back with a gasp when Vicente snapped his hips forward.

Vicente's rhythm started slow but his thrusts were deep, almost driving Joven crazy, "Tigilan mo na ang pang-aasar, Vince," Joven muttered while glaring as deadly as he can at the man, "Please," he added breathlessly when Vicente penetrated him deeply and even rolled down his hips to tease him more.

"Masyado ka namang nagmamadali," Vicente laughed lightly. To which Joven just replied with a frustrated grunt.

Vicente smiled darkly then took ahold of both Joven's wrist before pinning it down above the younger's head. He made sure that his hold was tight enough to hold down the man but loose enough as to not hurt his boyfriend.

Joven tried to tug his wrist back but he was too tired and he felt boneless that he couldn't find the strength and energy to properly fight back. He both hate and love it when Vicente do this to him. He doesn't like feeling powerless but his mind goes completely numb when Vicente subtly dominates him.

"Mahal, please," Joven begged.

"Please what?"

Joven groaned and swore to himself that he would get revenge as soon as they're both well rested.

"Please, a-ayusin mo naman,"

He heard a mischievous chuckle then the older's thrusts started picking up speed. Vicente was still pinning down his arms, not letting Joven touch the man or even himself. He could only let out desperate moans and pleads while Vicente rammed in and out of him almost mercilessly.

Joven ached to touch his erect cock but he knows that Vicente wouldn't let him but oh dear, he badly needs his release already. As if the pleasure he was feeling wasn't enough, Vicente let go of his wrists in favour of gathering him in the man's arms and burying his face in Joven's neck to somehow change the angle of his thrusts and Vicente started hitting his prostate with every move.

Joven could only scream and tighten his legs around Vicente's waist. He tangled his finger's on his lover's hair, pulling him impossibly close.

"M-mahal, please, 'di ko na kaya," Joven cried out.

Breathing heavily, Vicente managed to pull his head back and press soft, assuring kisses on the side of his boyfriend's face and murmured, "Sige lang, come for me, love," he reached a hand between them and held the younger's leaking erection and pumped it along with his thrusts.

Joven only sobbed in response. He digged his nails unconsciously on Vicente's back which took out a hiss of pain from the other. He could already feel the all too familiar heat pooling at the pit of his stomach and after a few more particularly hard hits on his prostate, he arched his back and sent white ribbons of semen on his stomach and on Vicente's hand.

"Ah, shit, shit!" Vicente cursed out feeling Joven tighten around him.

Joven still felt high from his orgasm that he only laid there and let Vicente reach his own release. The older pulled back to loom over him making him see his lover's face, all sweaty and his features scrunched in both concentration and intense pleasure.

Vicente opened his eyes and met Joven's gaze. Despite desperately trying to achieve his own orgasm, he still gave the younger a small, fond smile before focusing back on his goal.

Joven felt Vicente's thrusts turn deep and erratic. A sign that the other is almost at the brink of his own sweet release. He reached up and pulled Vicente's head down for a hot and sloppy kiss that was full of tongue and teeth.

"Fill me up, Vicente," Joven whispered between their kisses, "Alam kong gustong-gusto mong ginagawa 'yon."

Vicente groaned and bit Joven's lower lip not so gently before burying his head back in the younger's neck. One, two, three, four ruthless thrusts was all it took for Vicente to come inside Joven with a cry muffled only by the other's sweaty skin.

Vicente continued slowly moving inside Joven to ride out his remaining orgasm, only stopping when Joven asked told him to because of oversensitivity.

The older pulled out of Joven with a grunt and lied back down beside him. Joven could only whine at the back of his throat and tilt his head to the side when he felt Vicente's kisses on his neck.

"Pahinga muna," he mumbled almost incoherently.

Vicente smiled against Joven's neck and pulled him close to his chest. They both laid there spent, deciding to rest throughout the remaining time of day and having a silent agreement that they could just clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?? Violent reactions???? See y'all sa susunod kong kalokohan.
> 
> find me on twitter UwU @//avocaries


End file.
